The Epic Tales of the Dovah'kiin
by DragonBanesman
Summary: I will try to update as often as possible. It is rated T for blood, language, and violence. I do not own the Elder Scrolls Franchise or anything in this story except for whatever I add in that was not originally in the game.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**So this will mostly be a slightly modified compilation of quests I myself experienced in ES 5: Skyrim and also some completely made-up scenes. Again I say that the stories will be modified, that meaning that I will add an actual personality to the dragonborn so that he actually talks every once in a while and that I'm not gonna start from the actual starting point of the game. Also I am working on this story with a couple friends of mine so I might change some stuff from time to time.**

Our epic story starts in the year 201 of the 4th era of Tamriel just before the return of the dragons in Skyrim. Our hero Pan'ter (pronounced like Pantera without the a) had just escaped from a group of vampires who were trying to sacrifice him to the Daedric prince Molag Bal. 'Huh, thank the nine I finally got out of there, but I can't stop running now.' He thought to himself. So he ran deeper in the forest until he met the road that led to the small town of Helgen. "Finally! Maybe I can find an inn or at least some friendly travellers willing to share a fire and mead." He had been so busy day dreaming that he had not realized the prisoner caravan coming along."Hey this is a restricted area cat, Come along quietly or you will be severely punished!"The main driver told him. "Fuck you! I just had to fight off an entire cult due to the damned Empire's lousy law-keeping!" Pan'ter retorted. Just then a man riding a horse came racing out of nowhere and ran right into him, knocking Pan'ter out and the man off of his horse.

**Two hours later...**

Pan'ter moaned as he slowly awoke from his slumber, still aching from his wounds."I see your finally awake." Another passenger across from him said, "You must have been captured, same as us. You were caught while on the road leading to the border due south. You and that horse thief." "I swear I shouldn't be here, this is a big mistake, I'm not one of them!" Said the aforementioned thief. "Shut up back there!" said the driver. After a few minutes the caravan had arrived in Helgen thus beginning the actual events of the beginning of Skyrim...

**Me: Sorry if this chapter is kind of short as I said I am still new to the whole fanfic concept. Also if you have any instructions on how to better my writing please help out!**

**Alduin: That was very boring Dovah'kiin, not enough bloodshed in this chapter!**

**Me: Alduin so help me if you keep making these kind of comments in every aspect of my life , I am going to resurrect you just to kick your ass again!**

**I will have the next chapter by next week. See you later my fellow ficcers!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Me: So I'm gonna start making these chapters longer as I was told to do so by one of the reviewers and this chapter is going to jump ahead a bit into events later in the game. Also this is going to be one of my modified chapters so there will be stuff in it that don't actually belong in the game of Skyrim.**

**Alduin: Will we finally have blood Sos Dovah'kiin?**

**Me: *Sigh* Yes Alduin, soon.**

After just retrieving the golden claw for the Riverwood Trader and fending off a dragon attack on Whiterun's main city, Pan'ter decided to rest for the night at the local inn.

"By Azura, I never thought I could be so tired in my whole life!" He walked up to the innkeeper, she was a beautiful woman by the name of Delphine whom he had a crush on but didn't know how to explain his feelings to her. You see his race , although aloud to trade outside of the holds, had always been hated in Skyrim, so he didn't know what her thoughts would be on the subject.

"One room please." He asked her.

"That will be five septims," Delphine told him. "and a promise that you aren't going to leave a big mess again, last time you stayed here I ended up having to clean ice-bolts and scorch marks from the fight you got in with that wizard."

"Oh yeah." Pan'ter said as he remembered it. A few weeks ago he and a wizard had been arguing about what form of destruction magic was better. He had said that fire magic worked better because it did more damage over time, but the wizard said that when in projectile form that ice worked better than an arrow. Their argument got heated until the point where the two of them started to use the spells on each other, blood started to spill and the building was getting damaged so that was when Delphine jumped in with a steel great-sword to stop the argument.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "If another spell is even active in this room I will take all the septims in both of your pockets and kick you out of my inn!" Both men realized that they had to settle their argument so they withdrew to their rooms for the night.

"Alright Delphine, besides we settled our argument already and that wizard is all the way in Winterhold last I saw him."He told her. Just after the dragon-born had finished talking to her two other men entered the inn. One of them seemed to be a knight like Pan'ter, except that the man was wearing heavier armor than his and he was a Breton. The other man was another Khajiit had a taller build and seemed to be an assassin's armor.

"Me and my friend would like some rooms please," The Breton said." and some meat and mead if you have any to spare." He took out enough septims to pay for both him and the other Khajiit and handed them to Delphine who just pointed to the two rooms on the right.

'Who are they?' Pan'ter thought. He decided to sit down and listen to Sven sing his favorite song "Ragnar The Red" and drink some ale. When the other two travelers came out of their rooms they sat on the bench across from them and started to trade tales between each other about their adventures. They then saw Pan'ter sitting across from them so they decided to talk to him.

"And who might be this fine gentleman sitting across from us?" Asked the Khajiit.

"My name is Pan'ter, I am a fellow adventurer like you two. I am also the local hero and thane to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater." The three adventurers continued to drink and tell each other stories and tales of their adventures. Pan'ter told the other two of how he was setting off to High Hrothgar in the morning because he might be something called the dragon-born.

"It is a dangerous road to there my friend, we would be glad to help you till the next time we are hired by someone." The Breton said in a friendly voice.

"Why thank you, I could use the help considering my housecarl's on vacation" So the three men all agreed that they would meet over by the town forge in the morning and set off on their journey.

**Me: Oh yeah and before I forget I better tell you a few details. One, the two men that Pan'ter just met will be very involved for the rest of the story, two, the hero of the short-stories Pan'ter is a Khajiit, and three, is that I still need more reviews and advice!**

**Alduin: When will there truly be bloodshed?**

**Me: I already put in a fight scene.**

**Alduin: Yes but there was no true massacre.**

**Me: Alduin, I will never understand your logic.**

**Well ficcers I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Companionship

**Me:So after a little while here it is, Chapter 3. Also I decided to give you people more info on the two men Pan'ter met. The Khajiit's name is Le'roid (He prefers to be called Leo) ,and the Breton's name is Inotia (pronounced in-oh-ti-uh.) I am glad to see that I am getting more reads but I'm upset about the lack of reviews , I mean come on people!**

**Alduin: That's it Dovah'kiin release the anger of your Sos Dov brethren from within you!**

**Me: Thanks for the suggestion Alduin, I think I'll start with your ass!**

After the three adventurers had completed their quests for the Greybeards they decided to take time and check out the different guilds around Skyrim. The first one they went to was the Companions within their new-found homeland of Whiterun. While some of the Guild members objected to them joining (specifically a bitch named Aela) they had been allowed to prove their worth.

"I'll allow you three to join, however, you must complete a task for me, as you can see, on that wall is the shattered pieces of an axe, but not just any axe."Kodlak said" That was the battle-axe of our founder Ysgramor when he led the first 500 Companions, and the first nords, into Skyrim. We recently found more pieces to it in some bandit camps and would like each of you to retrieve one of them."

"Anything to prove ourselves to you." Inotia said.

"Now that's the spirit!" Kodlak reprimanded "Aela you shall go with this one, Farkas and Vilkas you shall got with the other two. Each duo is to go to a different camp and retrieve a fragment and then meet up at thevery last one in Bleak Falls Burrow"

"But I thought I had already wiped them out." Pan'ter said, "I cleared that place on a mission for the Jarl."

"They must have been a scouting party." Kodlak answered, " and even if they weren't, you still have to go retrieve that piece from there."

After each pair had got their individual pieces they all met up at the base of the mountain upon which Beak Fall Burrow lied upon.

"This path has been tread upon recently," Vilkas said, " and by many a well armored man."

"How can you tell?" Inotia asked.

"Pay attention to the details for Talos sake. Do you see all of those bootprints?" Vilkas anoyedly responded.

"Oh." An embarrassed Inotia said.

So they made their way up the mountain where they found that Vilkas had been right, there were two guards at the entrance which were easily taken care with by bow and arrow. When they got inside they made their way through the many banditsuntil they got to the chamber where Pan'ter had first fought a draugr overlord. Inotia, Pan'ter and Leo were the first to go in when all of a sudden a cage barely big enough for the three fell form the ceiling, trapping them. When the other three came in, a small army of bandits came in.

"Finally got you bastards now don't we!" Their leader said.

"Not quite." Aela said confidently.

"Sorry Kodlak." Farkas whispered under his breath. That was when the three Companions all at once doubled over. Their forms started to shift as the noises of bones breaking an reshaping loudly reached everyone's ears and fur started growing on their forms. Finally the three finally stood back up as werewolves and started slaughtering the bandits.

When they were completely finished wiping them out everybody was speechless for a while. Breaking the silence Leo finally said,

"Well that was interesting..."

**Me:Oh My Gods a cliffhanger! Sorry about that guys it's the middle of the night and I am really tired.**

**Alduin: Yes finally,this is a work of art fit for the eyes of my father Akatosh himself!**

**Me: Why thank you Alduin, glad to see your lightening up.**

**Alduin: I especially enjoyed all of the bloodshed.**

**Me: Seriously, **:-(

**Alright guys as usual I will see you later and again please do some reviews!**


	4. Chapter 5: Blood and Vengeance

**Me: Alright guys so here it is, and this chapter is going to be starting at the moment where our three heroes are going to join the inner-circle of the Companions.**

**Alduin: Ahh yes, I remember the power I felt surge through you during your first transformation.**

**Me: Don't forget that I kicked the asses of three of your brethren during my first transformation.**

The three men all met at the bottom of the stairs leading to Skyforge as they were told and awaited for the members of the inner-circle to meet them.

"What do you think they want?" Inotia asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with the lycanthropy we witnessed back at the retrieval mission." Answered Pan'ter. The three men continued waiting until they saw the doors to Jorvaskar opened with Aela, Farkas, Vilkas, and Skjor all walking out.

"Good, your early." Skjor said, " All the better for the occasion."

"Skjor I told you, Kodlak has objected to this." Aela whispered to him.

"But as only being the Harbinger he does not truly rule the Companions, even if his word is respected." He simply replied.

They all then proceeded into a place that Skjor had called underforge. Once everybody was in, Vilkas re-hid the entrance.

"This place is as old as Tamriel itself." Skjor said. That was when Aela doubled over and took the form of a werewolf the same way that was witnessed in the raid on the bandit encampment. When she stood up she proceeded to an altar in the middle of the cave and raised one of her arms over it.

Farkas then produced a small ceremonial knife and handed it to Skjor who proceeded to cut Aela's arm open with at least a gallon of blood splashing into the bowl of the altar. The three men were all instructed to the drink from the altar and they did as they were told. At first none of them felt any change, but then all at once they kneeled in pain feeling almost all of their bones snapping and breaking at once. It went on like that for the next five minutes until finally the three men stood back up in werewolf form.

They then proceeded to roar and one by one run out into the city. When they reached the plains district the city went into hysteria. At least several people were killed, including that priest of Talos (thank the gods for that), a few guards, and the annoying shopkeeper who always asked everyone, even people who came there **VERY **often, "Do you reach the cloud district very often? What am I saying of course you don't."

**Four hours later...**

Pan'ter woke with a start, he found himself naked, in a cave, and not knowing where he was until finally he recalled the events of earlier. Leo and Ino were both still asleep on the ground next to him so he decided not to wake them up. He decided to go outside where he found a brook and washed himself.

"Those were some of the most powerful transformations I've ever seen." Aela said, startling him. "The first transformation is always the biggest adrenaline rush."

"That was like something I have never experienced before!" Pan'ter said. "I felt like the most powerful being in the all of Nirn!"

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"In the cave, still asleep." He answered. "They seemed a lot more tired than me."

"It's very obvious your transformation was the most powerful." Aela said as she walked up to him, "It lasted the longest and your form seemed to be the strongest. As soon as you get the other two awake meet me two miles south of here at an old fort, got it?" He nodded in agreement. She then started walking.

"Damn that bitch.' He said. "Why does she have to be such a cock tease. Well I guess I should find some armor." He started to walk around to see if Aela left them anything until he finally found all of their armor in a pile. He quickly got on his set and went to get the other two awake.

**20 Minutes later...**

Once all three were awake and clothed, they proceeded to the location which Aela told them about, they found her sitting at the edge of the tree-line waiting for them. They all then proceeded into the old fort to retrieve the last piece of Wuuthrad.

"Skjor already went ahead to scout it out." Aela told them. "I just hope he didn't try any thing stupid." When they got over the gate they saw quite a few bodies all covered in claw and bite marks. "That's Skjor for you."She said. They went into the keep to actually find a few bandits alive but it was nothing they couldn't take care of. 17 dead bandits, 3 booby-traps, and 3 trained dogs later they finally reached the bandit chief's room, they had expected Skjor would have already taken care of the chief but they proceeded with caution anyways. Slowly Aela opened the door and peeked in to see multiple bandits standing over the body of a werewolf.

"NOOO!" She screamed. She then went running in, throwing caution to the wind, and started attacking the bandits. Everyone else came running in after her and took care of any bandits she had missed.

The three men heard a groan coming from the room next door so they left Aela in her grief and went to check it out. When they went in they saw a familiar-looking Bosmer hung-up against a wall in the middle of an indoors arena being repeatedly bitten and scratched by two wolves. Pan'ter quickly went into action, he disposed of the two wolves, and cut the wood-elf free of his bonds.

"Are you okay?" Pan'ter asked.

"Besides my feet looking like fresh venison, I'm fine." The elf replied. Pan'ter then proceeded to use restoration magic to heal the man's wounds and they all proceeded back to where Aela still sat next to Skjor's body. She was no longer crying but they all could still see grief in her eyes. When she noticed the men standing there she slowly got up and had Inotia carry Skjor's lifeless body.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"We found him in the other room and rescued him from a wolf pit." Leo said. "We're gonna take him back to Whiterun to be healed and questioned."

**2 hours later...**

After they got back to Whiterun and left the wood-elf they had rescued at the temple of Kynareth, they proceeded into the morbid matters of Skjor's funeral. As was the tradition with the companions, he was cremated in the Skyforge. A few members said words of remebrance. There was no cheer in the hall that night and after the funeral everyone went straight to bed, that is, everyone except for those who remained in the circle (excluding Farkas, Vilkas, and Kodlak.) They met at Underforge later that night.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I fully plan to avenge Skjor's death upon the Silver Hand." Which was what ,surprisingly instead of Aela, Ino said. "All of those bastards are gonna get what's coming to them."

"I'm behind you all the way old friend." Said Leo.

"As am I." Pan'ter said.

"I think we all are." Aela said.

Ino: "Vengeful shall we ever be." Said Ino.

Chorus: "Till those we seek are slain."

Leo: "To the ends of Nirn shall we hunt them down."

Chorus: "Or until death be done upon us."

Pan'ter: "As one shall we hunt the prey."

Chorus:"Till vow fulfilled or pack broken."

Aela: "Through blood,"

Ino: "Through pain,"

Leo: "Through death,"

Pan'ter: "And through victory,"

Chorus: "We shall have our revenge!"

**Me:Hope you guys liked it and I hope you like that I have made this chapter longer than normal. I am really hoping my typing style is getting better and I would love to hear what you guys think so please leave a review.**

**Alduin: I cannot wait to see-**

**Me: AH! Let me guess. "You cannot wait to see" the bloodshed.**

**Alduin: Truly you are getting smarter.**

**Me: Whatevs. Alrighty ficcers, me and Alduin will see you in the next .hapter**


	5. Character Bios

**Main Characters**

**This page is for better descriptions of my made-up characters from my Skyrim Fanfic.**

Pan'Ter (Introduced in chapter 1): The dragon-born and the most important main character, he is a jack-of-all trades with weapons when it comes to a fight.

Species:Khajiit

Armour: Ebony mail with steel boots, Imperial steel helmet, and leather gloves of the pugilist

Age: 23

Height: 5'10

Weight: 195

Weapon: Dwarven war-hammer and an ancient Nordic bow for long-range.

Favorite Thu'um: Yol Toor Shul

Other: He can also use all of the different destruction magics and is the only one who can permanently kill a dragon by absorbing it's soul. He is also perfect with fisticuffs when no weapon is available.

Bio: He was the son of the chieftain of a prestigious tribe of Khajiit who was banished from Elsweyr after he had been caught illegally selling moon-sugar and skooma to travelers.

Fur color/body build: Fur pattern like a tiger's but instead is all grey with white stripes and he is tall but not as tall as Leo with a slightly muscular build

Inotia (Introduced in chapter 2): A gallant warrior and an excellent fighter who loves a good fight and is like a walking tank. Goes by Ino.

Species: Breton

Armour: Dragon-bone chest armor with Steel boots, Daedric-plate gloves, and he prefers not to wear helmets.

Age: 35

Height: 5'7

Weight: 175

Weapons: Ebony sword,an Imperial shield, and spears.

Other: While he is slow due to his armor, he is a smart tactician and his attacks are powerful when he lands a hit.

Bio: He was a former Imperial Legate who took leave of the Legion who felt there was too much innocent bloodshed. He is usually a very peaceful and tolerant man but if someone pushes him over the edge all Oblivion breaks loose.

Skin color/body build: Copper skin with a well-toned muscular body

Le'roid (Introduced in chapter 2): Prefers to be called by Leo. Le'roid is a perfect swordsman, he likes his battles up-close and personal.

Species: Khajiit

Armour: He likes to wear the Dark Brotherhood's gloves and boots with Nightingale armor and hood.

Age: 24

Height: 6'

Weight: 205 lbs

Weapons: Swords, one Elven and one Daedric, throwing knives, and an Elven bow and arrows

Other: He likes to use his bow and arrow for assassinations.

Bio: For his initiation to join the Dark Brotherhood he had to kill 2 people, but what Astrid hadn't told him, was that the 2 people were his parents. Inotia had witnessed the whole thing. After Inotia had told him, Le'roid swore revenge upon them and left their midst to train for his revenge.

Fur color/body build: His fur is all brown and he is tall with a slim build.

Marchosis (Introduced in chapter 4): Goes by Marcho or Mark.

Age: 26

height: 5'6

weight:145 lbs

Species: Wood Elf

Weapon of Choice: Iron sword, a whiterun guard's shield, and a longbow.

Armor: white run soldier armor with an elven helmet.

Class-type: Soldier

Other: Good at hand-to-hand.

Bio: He has been a Whiterun soldier ever since he was 15 years old. After years of serving as part of the guard, he became second in command. When Commander Caius, his adoptive father, was murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, Marchosis swore revenge upon them by hunting down the last of their members in Skyrim, but what he didn't know was that it was Le'roid who had killed Caius.

Skincolor/body build: Tan skin with a muscular yet thin build

The wizard mentioned in chapter 2: Picture him as Gandalf from lord of the rings with a duck dynasty beard and without the tall pointy hat wearing blue robes instead of gray.

Class-type: Wizard

**I know there isn't actually such a thing as a character class in Skyrim but this is my fanfic so deal with it!**


End file.
